


Трансферные хроники Ювентуса

by Romina (Romina999)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romina999/pseuds/Romina
Summary: Написано в треде в дежурке по мотивам эпического исхода Лео и Кº из «Барселоны» и слухов вокруг него
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo, Paulo Dybala/Cristiano Ronaldo, Zinedin Zidane/Lionel Messi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Трансферные хроники Ювентуса

**Author's Note:**

> Как выглядят упоминаемые награды:  
> Кубок Клубного чемпионата мира https://i.ibb.co/KDpnLRV/02.jpg  
> Призы лучшим игрокам ЛаЛиги: https://i.ibb.co/yPy55r2/03.jpg  
> Кубок Либертадорес: https://i.ibb.co/Gd7JThj/01.jpg

_Роналду и Дибала в постели отрабатывают смену позиций и прочие приятные вещи. Распахивается дверь, вбегает Суарес и забирается под одеяло.  
Дибала: _ Луис?  
_Роналду:_ Суарес, ты охуел?  
_Суарес:_ Тише! Не говорите ему, что я здесь!  
_Снова распахивается дверь.  
Кьеллини, прижимая к руке бинт_: Где эта сволочь?!  
_Дибала:_ Кто?  
_Кьеллини:_ Суарес! Он не здесь?  
_Роналду, закатив глаза:_ Разумеется, здесь. Мы его под одеялом прячем.  
_Кьеллини, глядя на кровать:_ А. Извините.  
_Суарес, вылезая из-под одеяла:_ Спасибо, что не выдали.  
_Роналду, недовольно:_ Если он тебя убьет, нам купят кого-нибудь еще более внезапного.  
_Снова распахивается дверь. Суарес по привычке прячется под одеяло.  
На пороге стоит Месси с трагическим видом и чемоданом.  
Дибала: _ Лео?  
_Роналду:_ Я все же надеялся на что-то менее внезапное.  
_Месси: ставит чемодан у двери, задумчиво смотрит, как бы устроиться на кровати, в итоге ложится поперек.  
Месси, глядя в потолок: _ Мы должны выиграть чемпионат Италии. И кубок. И суперкубок. И Лигу чемпионов. И Золотой мяч. Мне.  
_Роналду, возмущенно:_ Тебе? У тебя уже шесть!  
_Месси:_ У меня ни одного. Я их продал, чтобы заплатить отступные «Барселоне».  
_Все: пораженно молчат.  
Дибала: _ Но я думал, ты уйдешь в Манчестер Сити.  
_Месси, поморщившись:_ Три из шести моих Золотых мячей купил Мансур. И теперь у него нет денег платить мне зарплату.  
_Суарес:_ А ПСЖ?  
_Роналду, ухмыляясь:_ Дай угадаю. Другие три купил Нассер.  
_Месси: обиженно сопит._  
_Роналду:_ Не расстраивайся. Могу пока дать тебе свои Золотые мячи. Потрогать.  
_Месси: запускает руку под одеяло._  
_Роналду:_ Ох… я не эти имел в виду, но так тоже можно.  
_Месси: залезает под одеяло.  
Роналду, довольно: _ Там еще кубок Клубного чемпионата мира есть.  
_Месси:_ Да, я уже нашел.  
_Суарес:_ Ты их там облизываешь, что ли?  
_Роналду:_ Не завидуй. Тебя я точно ни к чему ценному с зубами не подпущу… ох, Лео, ты что делаешь!  
_Дибала, со знанием дела:_ В трансферное окно попал.  
_Роналду:_ Даже не пытайся засунуть туда свой… приз игроку ЛаЛиги без гондона.  
_Месси:_ Радуйся лучше, что у меня там не Кубок Либертадорес.  
_Роналду:_ Не, он только у Пике.  
_Дибала:_ У Пике не может быть Кубка Либертадорес.  
_Роналду:_ Ты просто… ох... не везде смотрел.  
_Снова распахивается дверь. Суарес ныряет под кровать._  
_Кьеллини:_ Слушайте, возможно, мне показалось, но я видел возле лифта… _(смотрит на подозрительное движение под одеялом)._ Так он что, действительно там?!  
_Кьеллини: стаскивает одеяло._  
_Месси:_ Привет.  
_Кьеллини:_ Ой. Значит, не показалось. Извини, Лео, не узнал тебя без… бороды.  
_Месси:_ Да ничего. Кстати, у тебя гондона нет?  
_Кьеллини:_ Сам ищу _(показывает забинтованную руку)._ Ты Суареса не видел?  
_Месси, невозмутимо:_ Конечно, видел. Мы его под кроватью прячем.  
_Кьеллини:_ А. Ну, извините, что помешал _(уходит)._  
_Суарес, из-под кровати:_ Спасибо, что не выдал меня, Лео!  
_Дибала:_ Удивительно, как он до сих пор ведется.  
_Роналду, ухмыляясь:_ Да он просто на жопу Лео засмотрелся.  
_Суарес, вылезая из-под кровати:_ Ну да, у него жопа, как кубок Лиги чемпионов.  
_Роналду:_ С ушами, что ли?  
_Суарес, показывая ему средний палец:_ Все хотят, и никто не получит.  
_Роналду, ржет:_ Ну-ну. Четыре раза брали всем «Реалом».  
_Месси, невозмутимо:_ Ну, не всем.  
_Роналду, заинтригованно:_ Да ладно? Кто? Рамос все-таки добился?  
_Месси: загадочно молчит._  
_Роналду:_ Да нет, Чехо бы не удержался и мне рассказал. Ты польстился на Хамеса? Хм, вряд ли. Кто там еще достаточно ебанутый, чтобы попытаться? Ну не Гарет же.  
_Месси: ухмыляется и качает головой._  
_Роналду:_ Э-э-э… кто-то из прежнего состава? Икер, что ли? С Ди Марией в сборной закрутил?...  
_Через полчаса.  
Роналду: _ Ну больше просто некому. Я перебрал всех в «Реале» за последние десять лет. Не с резервом же ты трахался.  
_Месси:_ Нет, конечно. Бери выше.  
_Роналду, смотрит на него в ужасе:_ Нет. Ты что, переспал с Фло?  
_Месси, вздрагивает:_ С ума сошел? Не настолько выше.  
_Роналду:_ Хм. Насколько – не настолько? _(смотрит на Месси неверящим взглядом)._ Да ладно. Не может быть. Ты завалил Зизу?  
_Месси:_ Ну, не сказал бы, что это я его завалил…  
_Роналду, в отчаянии:_ Но как?! Мы все пытались! Мы перед ним только что стриптиз не танцевали – хотя, кому я вру. Ты хоть знаешь, сколько денег мы с Чехо проспорили Модричу?  
_Месси, тихо фыркает:_ Представляю. Лука единственный, у кого хватило ума обойтись без стриптиза, предложить прямо и спросить, почему нет.  
_Роналду, отмахиваясь:_ Да чего там спрашивать, Модрич просто не в его вкусе.  
_Месси:_ Вовсе нет. Просто Зизу принципиально не спит с игроками, которых тренирует.  
_Роналду:_ Серьезно? И ты…  
_Месси:_ Пообещал, что никогда не перейду в «Реал». Не то, чтобы он сомневался.  
_Роналду, медленно:_ Значит, с теми, кого тренирует. Подожди. Ты хочешь сказать, что уже два года…  
_Месси, ухмыляясь:_ Тебе ничто не мешает.  
_Роналду:_ Пауло, дай мне телефон. Надо написать Рамосу. И Марсело. И Кариму. И… у кого еще есть деньги? Гарету, обязательно. Ему скучно, он поведется. Хорошо, что я не удалил контакты. Главное, чтобы Модрич не узнал…  
_Месси:_ Что ты хочешь…  
_Роналду:_ Лео, дай мне пару недель, и мы вернем твои отступные.  
_Месси, подозрительно:_ Чего это ты такой щедрый?  
_Роналду:_ Я не щедрый. Мы выкупим обратно твои блестяшки. И следующий Золотой мяч будем выигрывать ДЛЯ МЕНЯ.  
_Все: пораженно молчат._  
Дверь тихо открывается, никто этого не замечает.  
Кьеллини: Парни, вы извините, что я вам помешал. Я тут гондоны нашел _(видит Суареса)._ Сукин сын! Где они тебя прятали?!...


End file.
